MGM Cartoons Wiki:Manual of Style
The following is adapted from the Looney Tunes Wiki's Manual of Style with permission from the contributors. This is the Manual of Style specific to the MGM Cartoons Wiki. To keep the look of articles uniform, please try to follow it as best as you can. General *This is an English-language wiki. No other languages should be used for articles. *Because the MGM cartoons originated from the United States, American English spellings and punctuation are preferred (i.e., "color" instead of "colour," "favorite" instead of "favourite"). However, quotes are exempt from this. For example, text advertising a video released in the United Kingdom should be quoted as-is, without any changes to British spellings. *Do not use words such as "We," "I," "You," etc. Refer to everything in the third person; i.e., "the viewer," "the player." The only exception is if those words are used in quotes. *Shorthand and abbreviations cannot be used in articles. Naming Place forwards slashes in front of subpages. Here are examples: *Puss Gets the Boot *Puss Gets the Boot/Gallery *Puss Gets the Boot/Transcript Infoboxes *Template:Infobox Shorts (shorts) *Template:Infobox Real Person (real people) Formatting *Only bold the title at the start of the article. Bolding should not be used anywhere else in an article. :*'Incorrect:' Puss Gets the Boot :*'Incorrect:' Puss Gets the Boot :*'Incorrect:' "Puss Gets the Boot" :*'Correct:' Puss Gets the Boot *''Italicize'' names of series, unless the title is already bold; bolding supersedes italics and it is unnecessary to use both. :*'Incorrect:' "Happy Harmonies" :*'Correct:' Happy Harmonies *Place names of shorts and episodes in quotation marks, unless the title is already bold; bolding supersedes quotation marks as well. Do not place punctuation in the quotes unless it is part of the short/episode title. :*'Incorrect': Barney Bear's first appearance was in "The Bear That Couldn't Sleep." :*'Correct': Barney Bear's first appearance was in "The Bear That Couldn't Sleep". :*'Correct:' "The Bear That Couldn't Sleep" :*'Correct:' "What's Cookin' Doc?" :*'Correct:' Bugs Bunny tries to get an Academy Award in "What's Cookin' Doc?" :*'Correct:' "Best Friends" :*'Correct:' The "Devil Doggie" segment of the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "The Wheel O' Comedy" *''Italicize'' names of movies, TV specials, books, video releases, and video games unless the title is already bold. :*'Incorrect:' The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle :*'Correct:' Tom and Jerry: The Movie :*'Correct:' Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over :*'Correct:' The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle :*'Correct:' Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 *Do not link to an article more than once. Exceptions will be made for lists and infoboxes. *Do not use piped links for things like Tom and Jerry and ''Tom and Jerry Tales'', for it is pointless and redundant. You would get the same result from using Tom and Jerry and Tom and Jerry Tales. Galleries *When it comes to shorts, episodes and movies, place all images in the order that they appeared in. *Galleries should be on the article page unless the amount of images in the article is higher than 30, or there are severe loading issues. In that case, create a separate gallery page. Videos If there are more than two videos in an article, and there isn't an option to put the video in the infobox, place them in a gallery. Grammar and spelling American English grammar and spelling applies at all times. This section documents formatting specific to this wiki. *Do not use words such as "We," "I," "You," etc. Refer to everything in the third person; i.e., "the viewer," "the player." The only exception is if those words are used in quotes. :*'Incorrect:' If you look carefully after Elmer Fudd walks away, you can see Daffy Duck's head in the bushes. :*'Correct:' If the viewer looks carefully after Elmer Fudd walks away, they can see Daffy Duck's head in the bushes. :*'Correct:' After Elmer Fudd walks away, Daffy Duck's head can be seen in the bushes. *Be consistent with pronouns. Also, avoid any use of "he/she" or "s/he," as it is clunky and distracting. If you are referring to a person of unspecified gender, use "they" instead. :*'Incorrect:' The player loses if he touches Daffy Duck. If the player loses all her lives, the game is over and she must try again from the beginning. :*'Incorrect:' The player loses if s/he touches Daffy Duck. If the player loses all his/her lives, the game is over and s/he must try again from the beginning. :*'Incorrect:' The player loses if he/she touches Daffy Duck. :*'Correct:' The player loses if they touch Daffy Duck. :*'Correct:' Bugs Bunny loses if he touches Daffy Duck. Maintenance templates These templates should, in most cases, be placed at the top of the article, before everything else. Exceptions are if only a certain section in the article needs maintenance. * : for articles in an unfinished state. Adds the category "Construction". * : short articles that lack content in general. Adds the category "Stub". * : articles without references. Adds the category "Pages needing citations". * : articles needing additional references. Adds the category "Pages needing citations". DEFAULTSORT If the page begins with "The" or "A," use the tag to change how the article is sorted alphabetically in category pages. Names of real people should be formatted with the last name first, followed by a comma and the first name. The DEFAULTSORT tag should always be after the article content (the "External links" section), but before the categories.